1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headsets, and more particularly to a headset with flashing light emitting diodes (LEDs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Headphones or headsets are used on a variety of everyday consumer electronics, including, but not limited to, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable music players, etc. The user of one of these devices would plug the headset into the device to privately listen to the audio signals output from the device or to listen without disturbing others around the user. The conventional headsets have one or two earphones, and may include a microphone for applications where user audio input is needed, for example, for use with a telephone. A user can, and often does, wear the headset when listening to an audio signal, and even when not.